There All Along
by LovelyBunnie
Summary: Natsu came home after breaking up with his girlfriend. What will he find? Nalu. Smut.


Natsu Dragneel pulled up in the parking lot of his girlfriend's apartment building. He got out of the car and made his way to her apartment on the eventually third floor. She told him on the phone, that she caught the flu and wasn't feeling well. He thought he should pay her a visit to see how she was doing.

He stopped at her door about to knock but thought that she would be sleeping, so he took out his spare key and open the door. Carefully closing the door behind him, he inspected the dimly lit apartment, _She must really be sick, normally she would have on the lights,_ he thought.

He went down the hall and headed to her, on the way he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Natsu stopped at her door, grasped the doorknob and quietly open the door.

What he saw shocked him to his core.

Natsu pov

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted at the scene before my eyes, my voice dripping with rage. My heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds by an untamed beast. I could feel my chest heaving, fist tightening with the veins popping up on the back of my hand. The anger I felt visibly shook my body I also felt hurt. Is this what betrayal feels like?

"N-natsu p-p-please d-don't be mad," Lisanna stuttered nervously, fear evident on her features," I didn't mean to..." She was clutching the sheet to her naked body while the man, Sting, in bed with her said sat up and said nothing.

"Oh so you just happened to be taking a nap naked with Sting? I snapped sarcastically.

"No, but so-"

"Save your bullshit for someone who cares. I knew we've hit a rough patch in our relationship lately, but I didn't think you would cheat on me. Is that your way of fixing it?" I walked out of her bedroom and stopped at the doorway and glared at them." We're done."

With that I walked out of her apartment slamming the door off its hinges.

I left my car in the parking lot, I needed to think things through.

Why did she do this? I know I haven't been there lately because I'm tied up at work but she could have talk to him about it. Are all women like that?

I smile a little because I knew it wasn't true as he thought of female friends and how they were true to their boyfriends.

My thoughts paused when I realized I was right in front o f my apartment. I wondered if my roommate, Lucy, was awake I wanted to talked to her about what happened earlier. She gives great advice whenever I'm in a fix, especially when I'm supposed to buy a gift for Lisanna, although sometimes I think she sounded reluctant to tell me. Lucy was also very shy, so much so that she hides her body. She always wear oversized T-shirts, baggy jeans, glasses that were always misty and kept her hair in two messy braid at the sides of her. I didn't have a problem with her attire, as long as she was comfortable in her own skin.

As soon as I was inside I head to my bedroom, I stripped down to my boxers and headed to the bathroom for a shower. I opened the door only to be greeted by by unexpected surprise.

In front of me was a beautiful woman in a towel that was way too small for her. My eyes couldn't help wander downwards. Her body was enticing, well endowed breast, a tiny waist and hips that would sway sexily as she walk.

But who is she? One of Lucy's friends?

My thoughts stopped as I heard her scream. I looked up to see her staring back at me with a fearful look on her face.

"Don't look at me!" she shrieked, try to cover her breast but failing miserably and making me really hard.

Wait a minute, her voice sounds like...

"...Lucy?"

I walked over to her and held her heart-shaped face and looked into her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes that I never noticed before due to the glasses she usually wore. "Why do you cover up yourself?" I asked, confused. If she had such a great body why conceal it.

"S-something that happened years a-ago." I barely registered her words. I was too focused on the movement of her full, pink lips. I wonder what they would taste like.

"Don't hide yourself from me Luce, I wanna see all of you." Her face turned pink at my words. She looks so cute. Before I knew it, my lips descended upon hers.

Normal pov

There was no single word to describe what Lucy was feeling as Natsu kissed her. Happy, elated, shy, aroused and confused.

She knew Natsu had a girlfriend and he wasn't the type cheat. She pulled away from him his lips with much reluctance." Natsu stop! Don't you have a girlfriend? We shouldn't-"

"I broke up with her," said as pressed kisses along her jaw.

"What? How come? What happened?" she asked, worried.

"I'll tell you later," he said in a husky voice that sent a shiver through her, "right now I need you."

"Wai-mmmph!" Her words were cut as he reclaimed her lip. She gasped as she felt him nip her bottom lip then slip in his tongue, coaxing hers into an erotic dance. His kiss was robbing her of her ability to think.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and she wrapped his neck to steady herself. The smoldering heat coming from his body was making her knees go week.

 _It was also making her center rather...moist._

He pulled away to look at her. Her face was flushed and she was panting heavily. Her lips were swollen from the intensity of his kiss. He smirked please to know that he made her look like that. His drifted to the pulse point on her neck. On instincts, he pressed his lips to it.

Lucy bit her lip and whimpered as heat pooled in her lower abdomen. But a whimper wasn't enough for Natsu. _B. He wanted to hear her moan._ So, he began to nibble and lick her neck.

"Ahh! Natsu!" she moaned loudly. Natsu then picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom.

He walked towards his bed and sat down with Lucy on his lap, her back facing him. He resumed kissing her neck while his hand reached around settled between her thighs and began to play with her clit.

Lucy moaned and writhed in his arms. Natsu was enjoying her responses to his to his touches. He smirked and wondered what would be her reaction to what he was going to do next.

Only one way to find out.

She screamed as she felt Natsu slipped his fingers inside her warm, moist wetness and began massaging her insides. He started out slowly so her body could slowly get used to his this thick fingers then gradually speeding up.

It felt so good! Lucy never wanted it to end. She wanted more.

She then heard him whisper,"Luce..."

"Hmmm...?" Her mind too far gone to give him a better response.

"Cum for me." he said softly want see become completely undone.

As if her body heard him, Lucy felt her womanhood clamped down on his fingers.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed as she climaxed, her shuddering as sweet tingles shoot through her body. Natsu then placed her in the middle of his king-sized and crawled on top of her to capture her lips in a bruising kiss. Not breaking the kiss he discarded his boxers and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his tip at her lower lips. She gasped as she felt him slowly pushing forward. She was at how much he stretched her walls. He reached her barrier and stopped, his dark eyes meeting her brown ones.

"Lucy..." he said in a low voice, trying to hold himself back from going any deeper," do you want me to continue?"

She was at a loss for words, so she nodded. Even though he was tempted, he asked permission first. _Most guys wouldn't do that._

Natsu broke through her barrier with one quick thrust. Lucy scream as pain tore through her womanhood. She heard it hurts when its your first time, but she had no idea it would hurt this much.

"Shhh, don't worry Luce, it will get better," he said as kissed away her tears. He began to move slowly as not to hurt her. After awhile she felt the pain fading away being replaced with pleasure. He noticed that her cries of pain were turning into moans of pleasure. He wanted to go faster, that little voice in his mind was screaming at him to hurry up and fuck her senseless, but he gritted his teeth and ignored it. Despite the fact that he was painfully hard and she was clamping down on his member, he will not give in to his instincts. He didn't want to hurt her.

 _Well... his instincts is was what got him in the situation in the first place._

As she read his mind...

"Natsu...! Ahh..oh! F-faster!" she groaned.

"Are you sure Lucy?" he asked sympathetically," I know its your first time and I don't want to h-"

"Natsu, please!" she said desperately. He looked at her features, her cheeks were flushed and eyes pleading. "I need you." she whispered as gaze at him, her eyes filled lust.

How could he refused her when she make a face like that. Then again, what man in his right mind would.

The pink-haired man smirked and said," Well, you asked for it."

He began to pound into her at an amazing speed, Lucy's mind went blank at the feeling of him moving in and out of her. Natsu look down at her breast, the were bouncing around with each thrust, practically hypnotizing him. She was so tight around him! It was like she was trying to milk him of every last drop cum he had.

"NATSU!" she shouted when his mouth descended on her right nipple, sucking and nibbling while using his hands to flick the other.

"Lucy..." he panted. He could feel that she was going to cum soon, so he lifted both her legs and put them on his shoulders, making go deeper than before.

"Ah! Ah! Natsu...more!" she cried out as she felt his head kissed her womb over and over again, sending u her body.

"Ah...Natsu I'm gonna cum!"

Her tight, warm walls contracted on his shaft with her love juices running out as her orgasm racked her body. Her release triggering his own, Natsu buried his face into her neck and cried out her name as shoot his man juice inside her.

Panting heavily, Natsu lifted his head to look at the blonde only to find that she passed out. He smirked and thought wryly. _I guess it was too much for her. I 'll be more gentle next time. No promises._

"So beautiful..." he whispered, as he gazed lovingly at her features. The moonlight shone on her face which made pale skin glow. He couldn't help but be entranced.

Sleep soon came to claim him, so he pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body and whispered in her ear, " I love you."

 **Next morning**

Lucy eyes slowly opened but quickly shut them again as the sun nearly blind her. Her body felt sore and tired and bed was so comforting and warm, she didn't want to get up yet. She snuggled down into the warmth of her blanket.

"Nnnngh..."

She heard a groan coming from behind her and felt someone spooning her. Lucy's eyes shot open and she turned her head slightly to see the sleeping face of her roommate. Her hand quickly flew to her mouth to prevent her from screaming. What was going on? Why were they in be-?

Then that was when she remembered. Natsu came home last night and they-

Lucy turned bright red as she remembered all that the did last night, the gentle affection he showed her. And how wild it got afterwards. She unconsciously started to stroke his abs, relish the feel of the hard muscles. She slowly let her fingertips outline every dip and curve, It's like her hand had a mind of its own. She licked her lips as it strayed lower to his-

"Wow Luce, I didn't know you were the type to molest someone while they sleep," he said with a sly grin," but I'm not complaining."

Lucy's heart nearly exploded when he spoke, and her first impulse was to escape the embarrassing situation so tried to scrambled of the bed but Natsu grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" He pinned her her down on the bed, pressing the erection she caused against her core. "You have some explaining to do Lucy."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Why do you cover your body so much?"

"I-I-I..."

Natsu saw how nervous she was, so leaned towards her and kissed and didn't pull away until he felt her breathing was calm. He looked her in the eye a said, " Lucy, you know that you can trust me."

She nodded. She took a deep breath and spoke. "When I was high school I used to dress normal. I was very popular in high school, I would enter pageants and win first place, and boys used to confess to me all the time. I thought nothing of it really." Her saddened. "Until it happened."

Natsu remained silent." I was walking home from school when some grabbed me and shoved me in an alley. He had red hair and said his name was Dan. He confessed to me and asked me to marry him, I refused and he inquired why. I didn't answer but attempted to walk around him and pushed me against the wall and started to rip off my clothes. He... he was going to rape me. I screamed for help and luckily a guy came knocked him out cold before he could take my virginity."

Tears started to roll down her eyes. "But it still hurt to know that my beauty which everyone admired, could drive a person to the point of where they were obsessed with me, so...I decided to hide my body. That way, I won't cause trouble for myself or anyone."

Natsu held her as cried on his shoulder. They stayed like that for five minutes. " Its okay, I will protect you."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I love you Natsu."

"I love you too, Luce."

 **A\N: Hey guys, LovelyBunnie here. This my first time writing a lemon so please be easy on me. I'm constantly attacked by plot bunnies and they're just killing my to po st them so review me if like this fic**

 **Lovely signing out!**


End file.
